Saved By An Angel
by Chaotic Sereniti
Summary: NaruSasu fluff. T for suicide attempt. Yes you guessed it, our pretty Uchiha boy tried to kill himself, and Naruto must save him. However shall this turn out? lol. Please R


**Saved By An Angel **

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me _

_With these broken wings I'm fallin'_

_And all I see is you_

_drip_

_drip_

_drip_

_Sasuke Uchiha sat on the cold ground just outside the village. The rain fell fast and hard around him, the trees heavy and leaning. His hair and clothes were soaked through, but he thought nothing of it. It really didn't matter now. He held the kunai knife tightly in his hand, poised it carefully above his thin wrist. He glanced up through the trees to the darkened sky, uncaring of the rain as it struck his face like tiny needles. He smiled at the thought of the freedom he was about to obtain. To float forever in calming darkness. Still grinning, he plunged the knife into his flesh, tearing across the tender veins and skin. As his blood flowed out of him and onto the cold wet ground and his vision clouded at the edges, he could have sworn he heard someone calling his name, very faintly…_

Warmth. A light overhead. Voices muddled and distant. Sasuke squinted before opening his eyes, seeing a ring of concerned faces. The colors blended together in a sickening swirl as his vision continued to blur. Spinning shades of pink, red, green, black. His stomach churned, but he quickly quelled it when he saw a familiar blur of gold and blue. Naruto's face hovered over his, a concerned expression finally coming into focus. Sasuke sat up carefully, the pain in his head not dissipating as quickly as his hazy vision had.

The others had left the room, and this worried Sasuke in a small part of his head. They might have been so mad at him for trying to kill himself, they were just going to let Naruto destroy him. They arrogant part of him scoffed at the very idea of _Naruto_ beating _him._ His slight amusement must have shown on his face, because the next words out of Naruto's mouth were, "What the hell could possibly be funny right now?"

The Uchiha lowered his gaze to his hands and wrists, freshly bandaged. The fox-boy's words were low and hot, filled with all the rage he was clearly trying to contain. He nearly gasped as the blonde sitting next to him gently

_(careful, he's already broken)_

cradled Sasuke's hands in his own, his thumb softly tracing the edge of the bandage. The brunette looked up at Naruto, who had one lonely tear sliding across his cheek. The sight of those eyes

_(cry me a deep blue river)_

crying for him stabbed at his heart like a kunai knife. He wanted desperately to wipe it away, but that would be too close. He couldn't get close. He was on his own, like always.

Naruto wiped the tear away himself, then did something quite unexpected. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke and clutched like he was his only lifeline. Sasuke's midnight eyes widened at the foreign contact, but he quickly relaxed. The total acceptance from his

_(friend? rival?) _

ripped tears from deep within him, tears that had been long buried and forgotten. He slid his arms in response and seized onto the smaller blonde. Soft sobs escaped through his mouth, masquerading as sighs, hot tears soaking into the warm neck his face was buried in.

_And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'_

Naruto's voice invaded his ear, soft and comforting, "You're worth more than this. Why can't you see that? Why can't you see you're worth so much…to me?" His tender voice wrenched more tears from the Uchiha. He pulled back only to stare into cerulean eyes shining with

_(love? affection? friendship?)_

something he couldn't distinguish. Naruto's lips were curved upwards in a mild smile, his lips looking soft and plush. Sasuke couldn't help himself from closing the short distance between them and pressing his lips to the blonde's.

_(oh God they're so soft)_

He pressed hard, raising his hand to the back of Naruto's head, ensuring he wouldn't move. Sasuke couldn't understand this need to touch, to feel, Naruto's lips on his, but he didn't fight it. He didn't struggle against this compulsion; instead he poked his tongue out at Naruto's lips, and was pleased when he was granted access. Tongues and teeth battled and the two boys clung to each other, unable to let go.

As Naruto finally pulled back, only enough to rest his forehead against Sasuke's, the blonde ninja whipped a kunai knife out of his back pocket and held it against the taller boy's throat, never taking his eyes off him.

"Do you still want to die?" Naruto asked, the warmth from earlier seeping back into his voice. His eyes were still damp, yet they had narrowed as he held the blade against the Uchiha's slender throat. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock, a small part of him annoyed he didn't have time to block the swift attack. He considered Naruto's query. Did he?

_do I?_

Staring into those bright pools of azure, knowing he could have all of him and so much more, the answer bubbled up from his heart

_No._

He pushed forward, ignoring the sharp edge digging into his neck, a line of blood forming quickly. His lips crushed Naruto's, even with Naruto pulling back in shock. His mind barely registered the pain in his neck

_(pain and pleasure become one and the same once you're numb)_

as he continued to kiss the blonde. Naruto's kiss was magic and sunshine and _home_, every good thing Sasuke had ever known was now his for the taking. Being this close to someone, especially someone who knew him so well

_(too well)_

pulled his heart away from the edge of whatever dark abyss it had been standing at, a chasm that held memories of Itachi,

_(so much blood)_

his mom and dad,

_(please love me)_

and all the pain he had suffered through. Naruto had pulled him back from all of this and all the unnamed monsters that lay lurking in that black depth.

_(who better to save me from Hell than by an angel from Heaven?)_

This thought made him smile against Naruto's lips and he removed his lips. His obsidian eyes were watery as he whispered, "Thank you…for everything."

Naruto's smile lit up the whole room, and warmed Sasuke down to his feet.

_Thank you._

**-Fin-**


End file.
